


Animals Crossing

by smileyrielly44



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, JT thinks he's a mans man, M/M, dumb and in love, honestly theyre so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrielly44/pseuds/smileyrielly44
Summary: A story in which JT thinks he is too cool, only to be proven wrong by the love of his life, Tyson Jost
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Animals Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad and I am sorry

JT does NOT play kids games, that was one thing he knew. Sure, did he dip into the Fortnite phase like everyone else? Maybe, but in his mind that was not a kids game. It was a game of skill, technique, and it involved weapons! Kids games did not have weapons. So, when he came across Josty with a bright yellow Nintendo Switch on their couch, he knew something was going on. Naturally, he walked right behind where Tyson was on the couch and rested his chin on top of his teammates curly, brown hair. While Josty giggled about JT’s new headrest, JT peered down to see what Josty was playing. It was not a game that he recognized, but the characters looked like more childish Mii characters his sisters made on their Wii growing up. 

“What are you playing?” He asked.

“Animal crossing!” Josty replied enthusiastically, “my sister recommended it to help pass time in quarientine, and look I made myself!!”

Tyson proceeded to shove the switch into JT’s face without as much of a warning, causing him to dislodge his chin from Tyson’s head. When he was able to refocus, he saw a little avatar standing on the screen. He had brown, curly hair, white shoes, black pants, and even a little avs Jost jersey on. 

“Isn’t it cool!! Someone online made the jersey and Kacey sent it to me! Obviously, I had to ask the person how I could get it, and they sent it to me!”

“Obviously…” JT replied. 

“Can you at least pretend to be excited...for me?” Tyson blinked up at him. 

JT’s heart warmed at the sight of Josty’s big, brown eyes staring up at him, but that was a feeling he learned to push deep down.

“Don’t you feel weird playing a kids game?” JT questioned as he walked around the couch to sit next to tyson.

“IT IS NOT A CHILDREN'S GAME!!!” Tyson shrieked, causing JT to recoil. “It is an amazing game for anyone of any age to explore islands, play games, and make a name for themselves, but I don’t expect anyone of YOUR intellect to understand!” 

“Whatever,” JT replied, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and flicking through the channels until he found a show that he was pleased with. 

After some time, JT heard the faint click of buttons off to the side of him. He turned his head to take in the sight besides him. There was Tyson, legs criss-crossed, tongue poked out between his teeth, curls flopping on his forehead, and a light pink flush covered his cheeks. His eyes were focused on his switch, as his long, slender fingers worked the buttons with expertise. JT stared and could only think one word: cute. It was as if his brain short circuited and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the childish man beside him. Everything inside of him was telling him to close the short space between them and kiss Josty

“What are you looking at?” Tyson said, startling JT from his thoughts he was so deep in, he didn’t even realize he was caught staring.

“Uhh…..” JT responded.

“What?? Cat got your tongue?” Josty giggled. JT noticed the flush returning and Tyson’s eyes briefly flitting down to JT lips..which that is new.

“I just still don’t see what’s got you so interested in this childish game” JT quipped, cringing at how mean he sounded. 

“You know you don’t have to be so mean…” Tyson whispered, pulling back and expanding the distance between the two of them.

“No, no Tys! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I just…” JT drifited off, not sure if he could complete the sentence.

“You just what?” Tyson questioned.

“I just….oh fuck it!” JT said closing the distance between him and Tyson. At first, panic began to set in JT as he felt Tyson tense and not move. However, as he began to pull away he heard a mumbled “no!!” and arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. They continued to make out, until they both needed to break away for air. Deciding they both couldn’t be bothered to move away from each other, they rested their forehead together as they panted into each other's mouths. 

“I love you,” JT whispered, “even if you play childish games, I love you...I’m sorry I made fun of you.”

“I love you too,” Tyson replied, grinning wildly. Having caught his second wind, Tyson pulled JT back in, and hopefully, JT thought, he would never let him go.

\----

It was the next day when Tyson wandered into the house with a bright pink Switch Lite and a second copy of animal crossing for JT. Naturally, he first refused, but it was not even an hour later that JT winded up with Tyson in his lap, arm wrapped around around his curly, haired boyfriend, and being directing into making his own character, complete with a matching Compher jersey Tyson had convinced the person on the internet to make...maybe this game wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
